


Une Affaire de Prise de Conscience - Un Problème en Trois Actes

by romybook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes et John Watson avaient toujours eu des attentes différentes dans leur vie. Et malgré leur séparation forcée puis leurs retrouvailles espérées, ils pensaient tous les deux pouvoir reprendre le cours de leur vie comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais, puisqu’ils s’étaient amusés à jouer avec leurs vies à de nombreuses reprises, la Vie elle-même, s’était décidée à leur donner une leçon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Affaire de Prise de Conscience - Un Problème en Trois Actes

**Acte 1 : Conscience d’un Docteur**

John Watson avait toujours pensé qu’il avait besoin d’une femme dans sa vie, qu’il voulait, en somme, se marier. Après la disparition de Sherlock, pendant quelques temps et pour une raison évidente, il avait perdu cet objectif de vue. Il était alors bien trop replié sur lui-même, à cause de sa souffrance, de sa peine, de sa tristesse…

Mais après quelques mois, comme dit le proverbe, il avait finalement commencé à guérir, d’une certaine manière.

Alors, quand il avait rencontré Mary Morstan, et était tombé amoureux d’elle – en un regard – l’épouser avait été le choix des plus logiques.

Être réuni avec Sherlock, dans l’intervalle, juste à temps pour le mariage n’avait été que la cerise sur le gâteau. Et Dieu sait combien Watson aimait le gâteau.

Après le mariage et la lune de miel, John avait essayé de reprendre le cours normal des choses, partageant son temps entre son métier de médecin, ses affaires criminelles et son amitié avec Sherlock et bien sûr, la dernière mais non des moindres, son épouse.

De bien des manières, Mary était tout ce que John voulait d’une femme : elle était belle, intelligente, gentille, généreuse, aimante et même amusante. Elle savait comment s’occuper d’une maison, ce qui était important, pas la peine de mentir. Par conséquence, John croyait que son mariage serait un réel paradis sur terre.

Et il l’était, ou plus exactement, pour la majorité des gens, il l’aurait été. Mais, pas de la façon que John désirait ou imaginait. Le fait est qu’avant de se marier, John ignorait ce qu’il voulait réellement. Mais, faire face à la réalité du mariage lui avait démontré ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, Mary était parfaite, et être avec elle était vraiment agréable. John avait quelqu’un sur qui se reposer, ce dont il pensait avoir besoin, mais ce n’était en fait, qu’une erreur… à propos de sa propre personnalité.

Tout ce qu’il faisait avec Mary était parfait et en même temps complètement ennuyant.

Parler devenait ennuyant.

Regarder la télé devenait ennuyant.

Prendre le thé devenait ennuyant.

S’allonger au lit devenait ennuyant.

Même le sexe l’était, le croiriez-vous ?

Jamais John n’aurait pensé qu’il pouvait devenir comme le grand Sherlock Holmes, lui-même. En parlant du loup… Tout était en fait de sa faute. S’il avait rencontré Mary avant Sherlock, ou s’il n’avait jamais rencontré Sherlock du tout, Mary aurait été idéale pour lui. Mais, qui cherchait-il à duper ? Une fois que vous aviez rencontré Sherlock, tout dans votre vie perdait de sa saveur si le détective n’était plus là. Et John ne pouvait le regretter. Tout le contraire, à vrai dire.

Il en était très heureux et savait à présent que faire à ce propos… Enfin.

Faire ses bagages et dire adieux n’étaient pas supposé être aisé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Et quand il donna au chauffeur de taxi l’adresse de sa destination, c’est-à-dire le 221B Baker Street, il sut qu’il rentrait chez lui. Cette maison qu’il n’avait jamais véritablement quittée.

Oui, John avait toujours pensé qu’il avait besoin d’une femme… Jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’il avait seulement besoin de Sherlock.

…

**Acte 2 : Connaissances d’un Détective**

Sherlock avait toujours pensé qu’il avait besoin de rester occupé afin de supporter sa vie et son ennui constant.

Une chose était sure : durant la période où il avait été mort, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de s’ennuyer. Pas une seule minute. S’occuper du réseau de Moriarty à travers la planète entière et pas seulement l’Angleterre, surveiller John pour s’assurer de son bien-être ne lui avait pas laissé suffisamment de temps pour faire de stupides choses comme dormir, manger, et tout un tas d’inepties pareilles.

Puis, il avait finalement retrouvé John, devenant témoin à son mariage et assez rapidement il était de retour au 221B Baker Street et à la « normalité » de sa vie.

Il n’avait pas à se plaindre. Depuis son retour, les criminels s’étaient surpassés en créativité : il avait eu un certain nombre d’affaires intéressantes. Son cerveau était occupé. John l’aidait du mieux qu’il pouvait. Et pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Être de retour n’était pas aussi bien qu’il l’espérait. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas les scènes de crime qui manquait, ni les corps, plus sanglants que jamais. Corps noyés. Corps étranglés. Tout ce qu’il aimait, en somme.

Ses fréquentes visites à la Morgue lui apportaient même davantage de cadavres… Mais il s’ennuyait encore et toujours. Même ses petites expériences dans son Labo ne permettaient pas à son cerveau de s’échapper du réel problème…

Tout cela à cause de John. Maintenant qu’il savait ce qu’était la vie avec le docteur, impossible de s’en remettre. Et même s’il n’était pas du genre à être sentimental, il ne pouvait se tromper lui-même, la présence de son blogueur ou plus exactement sa non-présence était difficile à gérer. Plus difficile que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer.

Alors, à cause de cet inexplicable sentiment, indigne de son esprit brillant, petit à petit, Sherlock était retombé dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Tout avait débuté par les cigarettes. Une à la fois jusqu’à ce que cela se transforme en paquet. Les patchs n’étaient plus suffisants et bientôt la nicotine ne le fut plus non plus. Il y avait donc ajouté un ingrédient plus euphorisant – comme John l’avait appelé par le passé. Cela avait été bien pour un temps jusqu’à ce que cela ne le soit plus…

Sherlock se tenait dans le salon de son appartement, sur le canapé qu’il affectionnait particulièrement, une seringue à la main. Une chose qu’il était sûr de ne jamais réutiliser. Une chose qu’il avait juré ne jamais réutiliser.

Et pourtant, il était bel et bien là, l’aiguille proche de sa veine et le seul désir, le seul besoin : de prendre cette drogue…

… Jusqu’à ce qu’un coup frappé à sa porte le sorte de sa petite rêverie. Sherlock se réfréna pour ne pas demander à John de répondre. Doucement, il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Quand il l’ouvrit finalement, il fut reçu par le sourire de John.

Et alors, il sut avec certitude.

Sherlock avait toujours pensé qu’il avait besoin de rester occupé peu importait la manière… Jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’il avait seulement besoin de John.

…

**Acte 3 : Compréhension de l’Intuition et de la Cognition**

John faisait face à Sherlock, souriant allègrement.

Sherlock faisait face à John, souriant presque avec suffisance.

Un regard et Sherlock sut immédiatement la raison de la présence de John ici. Il aurait pu donner toutes les preuves qu’il avait, grâce à l’apparence de John, mais ce n’était pas l’important. Il le savait, voilà tout. Car, d’une certaine façon, John et lui possédaient une connexion psychique… malgré l’inexactitude scientifique du propos !

Sans échanger de paroles, John pénétra dans la pièce, se dirigeant presque immédiatement dans la cuisine, pour préparer le thé. Comme d’habitude…

Même si cette habitude n’en était plus une depuis quelques mois.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil gris, ses genoux repliés sur son torse, ses yeux clos. Il portait son habituel peignoir bleu en soie. Et cette simple vision était d’une certaine façon si rassurante que John fit un petit sourire, fronçant les sourcils au même moment.

John pouvait dire que Sherlock n’était pas dans son palace mental car… eh bien, il pouvait juste le dire.

Sherlock était en réalité en train d’écouter les sons de John et aussitôt que le docteur fut installé dans son fauteuil rouge, leurs tasses de thé face à eux, il se mit à parler :

\- Je ne peux pas t’offrir grand-chose, John et pourtant tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, la seule dont l’opinion importe pour moi. Tu es le seul pour qui j’ai une once de sentiments et pourtant, tu sais ce que je pense à l’idée d’avoir de l’affection pour quelqu’un. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu pourrais attendre ou ce que quiconque pourrait attendre en matière de sexe, et pourtant tu es le seul avec qui je veux partager l’excitation d’un crime et l’orgasme que cela apporte à mon cerveau. Je ne suis pas égoïste et puéril au point de t’empêcher d’avoir des petites-amies, même si je n’en vois pas l’intérêt. Mais cela importe peu car il semble que mon cœur ait besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Même si mon cerveau en est conscient. Après tout, tu me connais depuis longtemps maintenant, tu sais de quoi je suis capable et malgré cela tu me supportes et veux toujours vivre avec moi. Mais, j’ai besoin de te l’entendre dire. Alors, dis-le !

John ne put s’empêcher de sourire et même rougir un peu car ces mots ressemblaient tellement à Sherlock et à la fois ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout.

\- Sherlock ! répondit-il. Comment peux-tu être l’homme le plus têtu en matière de sentiments et à la fois celui qui ressent les émotions de façon si puissante ? Rappelle-toi juste ce que je t’ai dit la première fois que nous avons mangé ensemble au restaurant, je ne te demande rien. Car, avec toi, tout me va. Nous avons besoin l’un de l’autre et ça me va, spécialement si tu es d’accord avec cela.

Et finalement, Sherlock ouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de John durant de longues minutes. Il dut alors y trouver ce qu’il cherchait car il offrit à John un vrai sourire, ce qui était loin d’être habituel…

La vie n’était jamais facile avec Sherlock Holmes mais il y avait encore de l’espoir ! Tellement d’espoir !

La vie avec Sherlock n’avait jamais été parfaite et ne le serais jamais mais c’était tout ce que John désirait.

Bien sûr, Sherlock et John étaient capables de vivre l’un sans l’autre… Ils l’avaient fait. Ils avaient survécu. Mais, la vie était meilleure, plus heureuse, et remplie de défi lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble…

Depuis le début, cela avait été le cas. Ce n’était qu’une affaire de prise de conscience. Peu importe la manière, grâce au cerveau ou au cœur ; ils étaient vraiment fait pour être Sherlock Holmes et Dr. John Watson.


End file.
